


Wish Me Luck

by Moransroar



Series: Pepterony drabbles [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, M/M, Multi, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Pepper helps Tony get ready for his date.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Pepterony drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Wish Me Luck

**Author's Note:**

> For Erja

“Tony, look at me.”

Pepper’s voice is clear through the haze of what appear to be nerves fogging up his rational thought, and he does as he’s told, lifting his chin a fraction to be able to look at the woman standing close.

Her hands are still on his tie, even though she’s finished knotting it. Tony could have done that himself, it’s not as if he doesn’t know how to tie a tie, but he appreciates the gesture nonetheless. He’s pretty sure that if he tried to tie a Windsor knot, he’d surely tie his fingers up with it in the process. Or while tying any other type of knot.

Pepper gives him a pointed look for a long moment, and just when Tony is about to ask her what she’s doing she opens her mouth.

“You’re thinking too much about this.”

And wasn’t that just the truth.

“Whatever happens following this, we’ll handle it. You know we will. Tony we’ve handled so much worse before. You remember Vegas with Rhodey?”

Tony’s previously tense expression softens into a smile, eyes crinkling at the corners with the memory.

Right. Vegas with Rhodey. They could handle this.

Pepper’s hand comes up to Tony’s cheek and he leans into it, allowing his eyes to fall shut. He breathes in slowly, and tries to let the tension in his shoulders bleed out.

“We’ve got this,” Pepper whispers warmly, and brings him in for a soft kiss, “Now go and get him.”

Tony straightens up when Pepper pulls away with a smile that is equal parts teasing and encouraging. He throws another glance at his reflection in the mirror but he knows he looks good; he’s just stalling.

“Right. Let’s do this then,” he sighs, “Wish me luck.”

Pepper wishes him luck, although it’s not like he needs it. He’ll ace it anyway.

After all, it’s only his first ever public date with Peter Parker.

What’s the worst that can happen?


End file.
